


The Outing

by gibbsandtonysbabe



Category: NCIS
Genre: Anal Sex, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gibbsandtonysbabe/pseuds/gibbsandtonysbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony receives an offer he never expected and isn't sure he wants. How did they know? This is not a decision he can make alone however and that means telling Gibbs. So much is at stake already and Gibbs just raised the ante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Outing

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thanks goes to my most excellent Beta-Amy- without whom this would not be as polished! Kudos to her for her great work and wanting to work with a nut like me! Trust me! There is much love to her! She also feeds the bunnies some massive happy food since they keep appearing.
> 
> This story came about all because of Michael Weatherly's comment in his BuzzFeed interview-" I don't know if DiNozzo goes both ways. There's more road. You know, that would be nice, to see DiNozzo on the cover of Out magazine."- After I read that absolutely wonderful article and I had this story pop in my head..and here it is!

Tony walked in the house and threw his keys on the small table, shrugged out of his jacket and dropping it on the couch, headed to the kitchen. He was relieved to find workable ingredients refrigerator, and placing them on the counter, rolled up his sleeves, and started chopping. He couldn’t wrap his head around the earlier phone call and the offer that came with it. Could he? Should he? How had they found him and better yet how did they know?

 

As far as he knew, it was a secret. One that he had taken great pains to keep over many years and in one phone call, he realized he hadn’t been as circumspect as he had thought. Was it time? Shaking his head, he pulled out a pan and tried to get his thoughts in some sort of order to come up with a way to tell Jethro.

 

Yeah…he was looking forward to that conversation. What the hell would he think about it all? This was one hell of a mess. Stirring the beef, he tried to let the cooking do it’s magic and ease his mind. He loved to cook and always found great solace in the act itself whether he was troubled or not.

 

The kitchen was starting to fill with the smells of home and in that, began to ease his troubled mind. He had many questions but even fewer answers. Looking back, he couldn’t pin point any one action that lead to this, but he couldn’t honestly say there weren’t any. You truly never knew who was watching at any given time. 

 

He pulled out more food from the fridge and continued his cooking therapy. He chuckled to himself. As soon as Jethro saw all the food, he would know something was amiss. He had never found a way to hide anything from the man. He had even tried planning a surprise party once…that was something that was best never discussed and he had never tried again.

 

He had no idea what Jethro would think about recent development. Though in fairness, it wasn’t public knowledge and it was just a simple inquiry. He had no doubt that they had no clue the tail spin their phone call had caused.

 

Sighing, he returned to the fridge hoping there was stuff to make some dessert too. Maybe it would ease the conversation. Didn’t matter, it was one of their favorites anyway and truthfully he loved seeing the look on Jethro’s face when he had his first spoonful.

 

Tony gathered what he needed to make dessert and from that point on lost himself in the cooking; and track of time. 

 

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Jethro pulled in the driveway and smiled seeing Tony’s car, just glad to be home. Two days away at a conference were two days too many. He was glad now that he hadn’t stopped at the Navy Yard before coming home.

 

Walking in the house his senses were assaulted by the heavenly smells emanating from the kitchen. As pleased as he was to have one of Tony’s specialties, he wasn’t due back in time for dinner, and that meant that something happened.

 

‘So much for a happy homecoming’, he thought as he made his way to the kitchen. Stopping at the archway, he smiled. Tony with his sleeves rolled up, looked far sexier than anyone he had ever seen wearing a simple white dress shirt. His pants fit him perfectly, framing his tight firm ass and just added to the vision.

 

He let his eyes roam down his body freely, taking in the strength, innate sexiness and grace that all came so naturally to the younger man. He was a damn lucky bastard and he knew it. They had their ups and downs and a few moments when he was sure they wouldn’t make it, but they had and came out all the stronger for it.

 

For ten years they had managed to keep it secret from all but a select few and they thrived. But was it fair for them to keep hiding? Tony never said anything, never acted like he felt hindered and maybe he didn’t. But lately he felt like they may be cheating themselves out of more. 

 

The people who knew of their relationship had been nothing but supportive and accepting. So why hide it further? What was the point? The world had changed a great deal over the years, and though there was a long way to go yet, someone had to pave the way.

 

He surprised himself with these thoughts; he had always been very private and guarded it fiercely. But now he wanted more and the only way for him to have what he wanted was to be open. He needed to figure out how to broach the subject with the younger man.

 

He watched as Tony put the knife down and walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around him and placed a kiss on his neck. “Smells good.”

 

Tony tilted his head to give the older man better access. “Glad you’re home.” Tony sighed as Jethro’s lips touched every piece of exposed skin. “Plenty of it Jet.”

 

His lips still pressed against Tony’s neck he whispered. “Was talking about you, maybe I’ll just have you for dinner.”

 

“Like I’d argue about that, I’ve missed you.”

 

“Only been two days, Tone.”

 

“I sleep better when we’re wrapped around each other.”

 

“I agree with that. Seriously, can dinner wait?” Jethro’s voice was husky with need.

 

“Yes.” Tony groaned as he turned the burners to a low simmer and turned to face the man he loved. “Good to see you Jet.” His lips instantly found Jethro’s as they reconnected. Their tongues met and caressed one another speaking in a language they knew so well.

 

Their bodies pressed tightly together and melded as one, the beating of their hearts sped up in a rhythm of their own as they made their way to the bedroom. After years of being together, they seamlessly maneuvered around the furniture and up the stairs while their lips never parted.

 

Stepping into the bedroom, they divested their clothes quickly, their hands moving in unison until they were blissfully naked. Both men moaned as their cocks met in the middle pressed between them.

 

They continued their choreographed movement to the bed falling gently down upon it. Tony slowly moved up towards the headboard never letting their lips part wanting the connection between them. No words needed as their bodies spoke for them, eloquent in their movement and concise in the meaning. Every touch of their lips, tongues, fingers, and hands spoke for them in reverent tones.

 

Jethro felt the air around them change as the fire between them ignited with a gentle loving passion. He placed a hand on either side of the Tony's face insuring that he was not going to move, deepening the kiss as they let the fire burn.

 

He left the younger man’s lips wanting to savor each touch, each piece of skin, and everything about the moment. Kissing his shoulder, he began a trail of kisses up the strong jaw line of the younger man, once again capturing his lips.

 

The kiss took on a life of its own as the love they felt for each other pushed to the forefront of everything else. Their hearts pounded in unison as the love flowed through their bodies' intent on marking everything in its path.

 

As his hands trailed up Tony's chest, he marveled at the beauty of the naked man before him. Tony was far more than handsome. He had tried to find a better term that described everything the younger man was, but there was so much more to him than the outer package that the word beautiful was the only one he knew that did him justice. 

 

As he hovered over Tony, he began again to mark and touch every piece of skin with his lips, mouth, and tongue, making love to all of him before he ever entered his body. He wanted to reclaim what was his, leave an indelible trace upon the younger man knowing that would have to suffice until he could do more.

 

Tony clearly felt the emotion in each touch; the love, adoration, devotion, and need. Each one was on such a deeper and truer level than he could have ever imagined. It was different somehow, wonderfully different and he embraced that. It was as if their breathing was reliant on the other; that the blood which pumped through their veins was shared and all he knew was he never wanted it to end. They fed off one another’s emotions and touches as they reached the crescendo of their private symphony. 

 

“I love you Tony.”

 

“I love you too Jet.”

 

“Gonna tell me what has you all torn up?”

 

“Yes…after we eat. How about you?”

 

Jethro looked at Tony puzzled.

 

“You didn’t say anything, but I heard you. Just not quite sure I heard you right.”

 

“Picked up on that did you?”

 

Tony cocked an eyebrow.

 

Smirking Jethro stood up pulling Tony with him and placed a kiss on his lips. “Over dinner.”

 

Grinning Tony grabbed their robes off the bathroom door as he picked up a discarded shirt and wiped off the stomachs. “I even made dessert.”

 

Jethro’s blue eyes shone. “Tiramisu?”

 

“What else would I make for the man I love?”

 

Grunting in response, “I seem to recall-“

 

Tony narrowed his eyes. “Stop right there if you ever want dessert again.”

 

Jethro laughed all the way down the stairs.

 

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

 

Tony quickly heated and served the pasta Primavera opting to put the Puttaneca sauce in the freezer for another time. They ate in companionable silence until their hunger was assuaged. 

 

Finally Tony spoke. “It appears that I have caught the attention of a magazine and they want me to be on the cover. Not sure what I think of that, let alone what you might. Not even really sure how they found out about me…any of it actually.”

 

Jethro nodded. “What magazine?”

 

Tony raised his green eyes to meet Jethro’s blue. “’Out’.”

 

Raising his eyebrows in shock, the older man continued, “Really? What do you really think about it?”

 

“Mixed feelings truthfully. Part of me would enjoy the openness though I’m terrified of that openness at the same time. And I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable. It may be me on the cover hypothetically, but you will be by association.”

 

Jethro smirked at Tony; he couldn’t have asked for better timing. “What if I told you I thought it was a good idea? What if I want to take our relationship to the next level? Hell, honestly I have wanted that for years. Always figured I would know when the right time was and seems like that’s now.”

 

Tony looked at the man in total disbelief. “You wouldn’t care? The next step? Years? Really?” That was all Tony managed to get out before he leaned over their table soundly kissing Jethro.

 

Pulling away Tony blinded the older man with a smile. “You’re so romantic.”

 

Jethro blushed. “Damn it Tony! This wouldn’t be how I planned it”, reaching across the table, he took Tony’s hands in his. “Will you marry me?”

 

“Yes!” Claiming the older man’s lips in a kiss Tony had a thought. “They may want us both on the cover now.”

 

Jethro shrugged. “We’ll see. So where’s this dessert? Maybe we could take some up to the bedroom…I could use you as my plate. Might need to stake my claim again and re-mark every inch of you now”, he leered down the younger man’s body.

 

“Not arguing with that thought, but why?”

 

Stepping up into the younger man’s space and lowering his voice, he purred, “Before you were my lover…my partner and now you’ll be all those things plus my fiancé”. Trailing his lips down Tony’s neck, “I may need to do it again after we’re married.”

 

“Fuck!” Tony panted out.

 

“Oh I intend to…over…and over…and over…never going to get enough of you”, nipping his ear.

 

“Jesus Christ.”

 

“No…just Gibbs, Jethro Gibbs.”

 

Tony unable to help himself burst into laughter, “Get your ass upstairs Agent 00Gibbs”, swatting his ass as he left.

 

One phone call had opened up a whole new world of possibilities and he was ready for each one of them.


End file.
